La somme de ses choix
by Baka D. Panda
Summary: - Et bien ! Il n'y a que deux genres ! C'est forcément l'un ou l'autre ! Il y a des hommes et des femmes. Rien d'autre ! Rien entre les deux ! Rien en plus ! Tu dois arrêter avec ce discours ! Ce que tu revendiques… Ce n'est pas … respectable !"
1. La somme de ses choix

Hellow ! Ce texte est né dans le cadre d'un topic du "Forum de tous les périls "Le cap des premières fois". Le but est de décrire la première fois d'un personnage parmi une liste donnée et est basé sur une idée originale de KeepCalmAndWriteSomething, adaptée en français avec son autorisation. Mon défi : La première bataille d'Inazuma. Critiques constructives et Review bienvenues !

Merci à Miss Macaronii pour sa Bêta-lecture et ses corrections. Je la remercie également de m'avoir permis de fouiner dans l'esprit d'un personnage énigmatique grâce au défi « Le cap des premières fois » lancé sur le « Forum de tous les périls ».

* * *

« On a toujours le choix. On est même la somme de ses choix.» Joseph O'Connor.

* * *

La somme de ses choix.

\- Bonsoir. Du vin, s'il vous plaît. »

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Blanc ou rouge ? » demanda chaleureusement le petit homme.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je absolument choisir ? »

\- Et bien ! Il n'y a que deux genres ! C'est forcément l'un ou l'autre ! » répliqua, désormais décontenancé, le commerçant en pointant le doigt vers sa carte.

Alors que le serveur prononçait ces derniers mots, son passé lui revint en pleine face, à la manière d'une gifle cinglante. Les paroles du barman résonnèrent en échos dans son esprit. A sa voix, s'en ajouta une autre, grave et fulminante. Les deux sons se synchronisèrent et retentirent un moment, en harmonie. Puis progressivement, le premier disparut pour ne plus laisser place qu'à cette voix si familière. Cette voix qui avait prononcé ces mêmes mots, il y a des années. La voix de son père :

\- Et bien ! Il n'y a que deux genres ! C'est forcément l'un ou l'autre ! Il y a des hommes et des femmes. Rien d'autre ! Rien entre les deux ! Rien en plus ! Tu dois arrêter avec ce discours ! Ce que tu revendiques… Ce n'est pas … respectable ! » s'emporta son parent.

\- Et qui fixe ce qui est respectable ? »

\- Arrête ce petit jeu, voyons ! Tu sais très bien que ce comportement n'est pas convenable ! »

\- Vous ne trouvez peut-être pas cela convenable, mais cela n'en reste pas moins moi, ne vous en déplaise ! Je suis un homme et une femme, les deux à la fois ! »

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

\- C'est vous qui dites n'importe quoi, Père ! Où est donc le problème, si je ne souhaite pas choisir ? »

\- Tu ne souhaites peut être pas choisir, mais la nature l'a fait pour toi. »

\- Quelle fatalité, Père ! Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne veux pas choisir ! Je l'assume et je le revendique, je suis un homme ET une femme ! »

\- Mais écoute-toi ! Combien d'affabulations vas-tu encore répéter ? Tu ne dis vraiment que des absurdités ! Tu dois arrêter cela ! Tu entends ce qu'on dit de toi ? »

\- Ce qu'on dit de moi ? En quoi ma vie concerne les autres ? C'est donc cela, votre problème, les autres ? Au diable, les autres ! C'est ma vie ! »

\- Au diable ?! Tu ne réalises pas, je crois ! Tu as de la chance que sa famille se soit proposée ! »

\- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage ! Je ne connais même pas l'autre partie ! »

\- Et alors ?! Ta mère et moi non plus ne nous connaissions pas ! Et ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? Le problème n'est pas là ! »

\- Ah bon ? Et où est-il donc, Père, je vous prie ? »

\- Cesse tes enfantillages ! Tu le sais très bien ! Le problème c'est…ce…cette… cette chose mi-homme, mi-femme que tu dis être ! »

\- Cette « chose », Père, c'est moi ! Je suis comme je suis ! »

\- C'est bien ça notre souci ! Tu es « comme – tu – es » ! » insista son aîné, en détachant chaque mot. Après un moment, sans un bruit, il ajouta :

\- Tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tu l'épouseras ! »

\- Il n'en est pas question ! »

\- Alors, dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.» énonça gravement le vieil homme.

\- Père ? » s'étouffa son enfant.

Ils se turent.

Et un interminable silence débuta.

Un silence pesant.

Peu à peu, l'atmosphère devint oppressante. Une tension s'accumula dans l'air ambiant. Celui-ci se fit lourd, malsain, pratiquement irrespirable. La chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur eux était presque palpable. Elle les assommait, les condamnant à se taire.

Un silence assourdissant.

Un murmure se fit perceptible. Il amenait avec lui le grondement des mots tant redoutés. Ce son menaçant résonnait dans leurs esprits. Le tonnerre qui retentirait fatalement leur troublait déjà les sens. Il les accablait, les condamnant à se taire.

Un silence troublant.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient. Dans leur ciel déjà nébuleux, ils obscurcissaient intensément l'horizon. Ces masses s'agglutinaient, prêtes à les engloutir. Les parages s'encombrèrent d'un voile sinistre. Il les submergeait, les condamnant à se taire.

Un silence déstabilisant.

Le tumulte s'éleva. Leurs vents contraires s'affrontaient, soufflant violemment, au point de les faire vaciller. Ces rafales les bousculaient et les déroutaient. La tourmente les désorientait, impitoyable et lancinante. Elle les torturait, les condamnant à se taire.

Un silence glaçant.

L'air se rafraîchit. Des trombes de reproches silencieux s'abattirent sur eux, en autant de gouttelettes froides et implacables. Cette pluie acide les rongeait. L'averse les ensevelissait. Elle les paralysait, les condamnant à se taire.

Puis, ce silence se fit providentiel.

Une éclaircie eut lieu. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils partageaient leur ultime moment ensemble, avant le bouleversement à venir. Cet apaisement prolongeait leur relation. La clémence ne pouvait, cependant, trop durer. Elle les abandonnait, les condamnant à se taire.

Finalement, leur silence se dissipa.

L'accalmie prenait fin. Son père s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole et a provoqué la déferlante annoncée. Ce répit avait été aussi inespéré qu'évanescent. Il disparaissait, emportant avec lui leur lien. Il les effaçait, les condamnant à s'anéantir.

Le calme…

\- Sois tu l'épouses, soit je te renie. »

…avant la tempête.

En un éclair, la foudre frappa, amenant avec elle un déluge de sensations et d'émotions. Il lui fallait supporter l'impact violent qui s'infiltrait dans tout son être. La décharge provoqua des spasmes qui émanaient de sa poitrine pour irradier ensuite dans l'intégralité de son corps. Quand ils atteignaient l'échine, ses poings se serraient compulsivement et ses bras se plaquaient mécaniquement plus près de son corps, dans un réflexe primaire. Les contractions se propageaient également aux jambes, les rendant chancelantes. Du choc, découla une respiration précipitée et chaotique, l'air se raréfiait. Son cœur, quant à lui, battait beaucoup trop vite. Ses pulsations empressées résonnaient jusque dans la plus infime cellule de son organisme. Son sang était glacé. Mais ses pensées, elles, bouillonnaient.

Ce contraste entre son corps gelé et son esprit enfiévré amplifia davantage son malaise. Des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? A ce point de non retour ? Le respect des traditions avait donc plus d'importance que l'amour d'un enfant ? Son père était-il conscient que quelle que soit sa réponse, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux ? Et sa mère ? Son frère ? Sa sœur ? Que pensaient-ils de cet ultimatum ? Étaient-ils seulement au courant ? En cas de départ, comment subvenir à ses besoins ? Grâce au rang de sa famille, apprendre un métier n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Et donc, quoi ? Rester et accepter ce mariage arrangé ? Vivre une vie qui ne lui correspondait pas ? Une vie qu'on avait choisie à sa place ? La confusion ressentie à l'origine s'était muée en consternation, puis en écœurement. Des regrets le submergèrent avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, engloutis par la peur et l'affolement. Son existence lui échappait.

Il fallait se calmer pour analyser posément la situation. Un tel trouble ne pouvait qu'entraver sa réflexion. Après un moment qui lui parut très long, à tenter de dompter son souffle par des inspirations profondes suivies d'expirations prolongées, un semblant de discipline se fit dans ses pensées.

C'était simple, en fait. Le jour était enfin venu. Il fallait faire un choix fondamental : se désavouer et assumer sa filiation ou s'assumer et désavouer sa famille.

« On a toujours le choix. On est même la somme de ses choix » Cette maxime, affichée parmi d'autres sur les murs du Temple fréquenté durant son enfance, lui revint à l'esprit. « On est même la somme de ses choix ». Justement. Le problème était là. Quel choix faire pour que la somme soit conforme ? Quel élément devait-il ajouter à l'équation de sa vie ? Il fallait choisir avec le plus grand soin les termes qu'il allait inclure dans la formule, s'il souhaitait obtenir un tout cohérent, en adéquation avec ses idéaux.

Lorsque sa décision fut prise, un murmure franchit ses lèvres :

\- Je pars dès ce soir. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il était vital de partir.

Partir, pour échapper aux convenances préétablies, aux règles absurdes accumulées au fil des siècles, celles-là mêmes qui l'amenaient à épouser une personne inconnue choisie par ses parents et non par son cœur.

Partir, pour s'extirper des cases dans lesquelles les traditions séculaires tentaient à tout prix de le faire entrer, ces foutues normes qui lui imposaient d'être d'un genre et uniquement d'un genre, alors que cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Partir, pour tout mettre en œuvre afin de briser les chaînes de cette Domination Céleste, intolérante et arbitraire, ces fers qui contraignaient bien trop d'êtres dans ce monde à ne pas pouvoir être pleinement eux-mêmes.

Partir, pour s'affranchir de ces legs d'un passé révolu, qui à présent, asservissaient son futur.

Partir pour vivre libre.

Partir pour être libre.

Partir pour être lui.

Il se leva alors sans ajouter un mot et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour préparer les quelques effets nécessaires à son nouveau départ. Pendant qu'il marchait le long des couloirs extérieurs bordant la maison familiale, son esprit vagabonda et il repensa aux prémices de sa quête d'identité.

Depuis longtemps, Hajime oscillait entre les deux sexes. La nature avait fait de lui un petit garçon. Il fut, par conséquent, éduqué comme tel. Sa famille étant fortunée, il eut accès à un enseignement très complet : il apprit à lire, écrire et compter. Il fut initié aux préceptes religieux, à l'histoire, à la géographie, aux sciences. Il fut formé au maniement du sabre. L'accès à toute cette connaissance le fascinait, il était curieux, appliqué et développa bientôt un esprit vif et critique. En duel, il excellait : il était extrêmement agile et incroyablement rapide. Les cours devinrent encore plus palpitants quand son plus jeune frère participa également aux enseignements. Mais quand leur sœur cadette, se mit elle aussi à bénéficier d'une éducation individuelle, il fut stupéfait de voir que ses leçons différaient autant des leurs « car elle était une fille. » Alors qu'il faisait part à sa mère de son incompréhension face à tant de disparités, celle-ci lui expliqua que le rôle des femmes se distinguait de celui des hommes et que, dans leur société, les attentes nourries envers les deux sexes n'étaient pas identiques. On ne les préparait pas à la même vie. Et que, par conséquent, les connaissances nécessaires aux hommes et aux femmes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Piqué au vif par sa curiosité, il avait demandé l'autorisation de suivre les cours de sa sœur, quand ceux-ci avaient lieu durant son propre temps libre. Quand il lui formula sa requête, son père éclata de rire, trouvant le nouveau passe-temps de son fils, très amusant et fort «spirituel ». Peu lui importait, Hajime avait ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il découvrit alors un monde insoupçonné qui le fascina : sa sœur apprenait également à lire, mais les textes étaient plus poétiques. Elle apprenait aussi à écrire, mais l'accent était davantage mis sur la beauté de la calligraphie. Elle ne suivait pas d'enseignements historiques, géographiques et scientifiques. Ses cours de mathématiques et religieux étaient réduits à leur minimum afin de dégager davantage de temps pour les leçons de botanique, de musique, de chant, de dessin, de couture ou de cuisine. Ces disciplines se révélèrent fort intéressantes pour Hajime, et dans celles-ci aussi il ne tarda pas à exceller. Il s'illustrait particulièrement dans sa maîtrise de nombreux instruments de musique, il peignait formidablement et cousait de somptueux vêtements.

Petit à petit, il se mit à adopter les comportements d'un genre ou de l'autre, au gré de ses envies. En fonction des situations, il s'habillait en garçon et se comportait comme tel, ou revêtait des vêtements féminins tout en agissant comme une jeune fille. Cette originalité fut tolérée un moment, toujours perçu comme un jeu dans l'esprit de son aîné. Mais quand le petit garçon eut une dizaine d'années, l'indulgence paternelle prit fin.

Le fils comprit qu'il transgressait quelque chose aux yeux de son père. Et le père comprit que cela n'était pas un jeu pour son fils.

Hajime avait pris sa décision un jour qu'il assistait à la première préparation de sa jeune sœur pour une cérémonie du thé qu'offrait sa famille à quelques autres notables des environs. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono de soie, beige-rosé, embelli de motifs végétaux. De magnifiques fleurs fuchsia, magenta, violettes et azur rehaussaient le vêtement. Un obi d'un bleu profond venait mettre en valeur sa petite silhouette déjà longiligne. Elle arborait une épingle à cheveux richement décorée d'ornements floraux. Elle entonnait, avec sa voix enfantine, le chant d'accueil qu'elle avait appris pour leurs hôtes. Sa voix était magnifique, cristalline et innocente. Elle incarnait à ce moment là, pour Hajime, une sorte de pureté et de perfection à laquelle il souhaitait pouvoir accéder aussi.

Il venait de décider, à cet instant précis et définitivement, d'être un garçon et une fille. Et il allait l'assumer au grand jour. Il ne rejetait pas sa nature masculine, bien au contraire, il souhaitait la compléter, afin de devenir un être humain entier et épanoui. Ce manque latent qu'il ressentait en lui depuis tant d'années venait d'un seul coup de se combler grâce à cette révélation. Etre un homme et une femme, c'était l'évidence même ! Pour lui, cela ne s'opposait pas, bien au contraire. Cela ce conciliait.

Quand il fit part de sa décision à ses parents, ils restèrent muets. La mère d'Hajime préférait se taire, sentant son mari au bord de l'explosion. Elle avait cependant délicatement posé sa fine main sur celle, énorme, de son époux afin de l'apaiser. Suite à cela, il avait inspiré profondément et entamé un monologue mémorable. Il expliqua à Hajime, pendant de longues minutes, qu'il était « un petit garçon, l'aîné qui plus est », et qu'il avait « des responsabilités envers sa famille ». Que pour les assumer, il devait être un homme « à part entière », il devait arrêter d'être cet chose « moitié garçon, moitié fille. » A l'issue de cette conversation, le fils retint trois choses : son père n'avait rien compris, il l'empêchait de se vêtir en fille et lui interdisait d'assister aux cours de sa sœur. Face à tant d'injustice, il chercha comment contourner la sanction. Il réalisa qu'il fallait juste que son père ne le voit pas faire. C'est ainsi que, le soir, après les cours qu'il suivait avec son frère, il courait retrouver sa sœur qui lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle avait appris, trop heureuse de retrouver son partenaire d'apprentissage.

Ainsi, Hajime se sentait entier. Complet. Vivant.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques temps, entretenu par une mère silencieusement complice et un père volontairement aveugle. Mais au tout début de l'adolescence, une nouvelle discussion eut lieu. Plus masculine, cette-fois. Le père d'Hajime le questionna sur sa volonté de perpétuer leur lignée familiale. Le jeune garçon, bien que très gêné, le rassura, lui disant qu'il appréciait les filles de son âge. Même si son père fut soulagé d'entendre cela, il ne se détendit pas vraiment. Il lui apprit qu'aucune famille ne souhaitait proposer sa fille en mariage à la leur, jugeant son fils « trop efféminé pour être un bon mari. »

Il avait maintenu la pression sur son enfant, à grand renfort de discours réactionnaires ou de conversations à sens unique. Il alla même jusqu'à l'implorer de cesser « ces manigances. » Durant toutes ces années, il persista. Depuis ce jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, où Hajime décida qu'il serait le dernier être humain au monde à avoir dû renier sa famille pour être lui-même.

Après avoir regroupé plusieurs vêtements chauds, de pluie ou de marche, pris quelques photos de sa fratrie et une de sa mère ; rassemblé ses économies en vue des dépenses de voyage et fait un détour par le garde-manger pour y « emprunter » des vivres, il dit adieu à son foyer.

A sa mère, brisée par les remords, il pardonna. Elle s'en voulait tant de céder face à son époux, elle qui avait essayé, dans l'ombre, de faire en sorte que père et fils se comprennent. Elle regrettait sincèrement ce dénouement.

A son frère, à présent héritier légitime, il s'excusa. Son cadet était abasourdi par le poids des responsabilités qui lui incombaient désormais. Il allait devoir accepter le mariage que lui-même venait de refuser.

A sa sœur, éternel soutien dans sa quête d'identité, il expliqua. S'il voulait vivre libre, il se devait de partir. Il ne pouvait se trouver ici. Il y avait trop peu de place pour lui, dans les cases où on tentait de le maintenir.

A la gouvernante et au majordome du domaine, il présenta ses respects. Ils étaient sincèrement attristés du départ de leur jeune maître, atypique, certes, mais toujours humble et courtois.

A son père, il ne dit rien.

Il voulait quitter South Blue, partir loin. Et réécrire son histoire.

Il se trouvait face à une page blanche et l'inspiration commençait à lui venir. L'ébauche prenait forme, petit à petit. Il devait tout d'abord trouver le décor de sa nouvelle vie. Un endroit où on ne poserait pas de question et où il pourrait entièrement être lui-même. Un lieu qui lui permettrait de trouver rapidement un moyen de gagner de l'argent et de rencontrer des gens qu'il pourrait rallier à sa cause. Sa destination s'imposa alors : le port de Mizù.

Alors qu'il cheminait, il se projeta dans le prochain chapitre de sa future existence. Il fallait trouver une chambre et un emploi. Peut-être pourrait-il être embauché dans un bar, un restaurant ou une auberge ? Il avait entendu dire qu'on donnait facilement sa chance aux débutants dans ces métiers et que souvent, un logement était proposé.

Très bien, cela c'était acté. Dans la suite du scénario, il faudrait réussir à constituer un groupe suffisamment important d'hommes et de femmes souhaitant, comme lui, faire bouger les lignes. Il s'agira de recruter discrètement et de s'organiser tout aussi prudemment. Mais se structurer pour quoi faire exactement ? Déstabiliser quel ennemi ? Avec quels moyens ?

Tout en cogitant, il finit par gagner Mizù tard dans la nuit. Souhaitant économiser ses deniers au maximum et jugeant qu'il n'était plus rentable de prendre une chambre dans une auberge pour si peu de temps, il voulut trouver un bar où patienter jusqu'au petit matin. A force d'errer dans le quartier portuaire, il en dégota un, encore ouvert à cette heure plus que tardive. L'écriteau doré, rehaussé d'une calligraphie fine et soignée rouge vif, orné d'arabesques travaillées, nommait le lieu : « La double voix ». Le jeu de mot lui plut instinctivement et il décida alors d'y pénétrer.

En poussant la porte, l'établissement se révéla plutôt être un cabaret. Face à lui se dressait une immense scène bordée de tentures en velours aubergine et dorées. Dans le fond de celle-ci, il entrevoyait un monumental escalier blanc qui devait sans doute servir aux différentes revues. Des jeux de lumières rouges et violettes balayaient la scène la rendant chaleureuse. A voir la taille de l'estrade, la troupe au complet devait être considérable. La scène paraissait vide alors même que quatre danseuses y évoluaient. Leurs costumes, lascifs mais romantiques, faits de dentelles roses et de rubans jaunes, servaient magnifiquement leur chorégraphie sensuelle. Le spectacle était sublime. Si seulement il y avait eu d'autres spectateurs que lui ! En effet, il était l'unique client. Devant la scène, de nombreuses tables prévues pour deux, quatre ou huit convives étaient dressées avec soin, mais elles étaient toutes désertes. Sur sa gauche, un long comptoir filait, le long d'un mur empli de verres aux formes improbables et de bouteilles aux couleurs variées. Derrière le bar, un grand homme roux s'affairait à récurer des verres. Sur sa droite, des petites alcôves permettaient aux clients le souhaitant d'avoir plus d'intimité afin d'apprécier leur soirée.

Les murs étaient peints en parme sur la moitié inférieure et en blanc sur leur partie supérieure. De nombreux cadres y étaient suspendus, exposant des artistes évoluant sur l'immense scène du music-hall. Les photos étaient toutes dédicacées. La lumière, diffusée par de discrètes appliques opacifiées, donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance tamisée qui lui convenait fort bien. Après avoir hésité longuement entre une place dans une niche solitaire ou à un tabouret au bar, il s'avança finalement vers le comptoir et appela le barman.

Il n'avait subitement plus envie de réfléchir du tout. Il lui commanda une bouteille de saké. Au bout du cinquième verre, il était manifestement ivre. Le goût de l'alcool de riz lui donnait désormais la nausée. Il demanda alors du vin rouge au rouquin et continua de boire outrageusement. Il le prenait à témoin de ses réflexions :

\- Et à ton avis, l'ami, où je dois aller ? Hein ? Qui voudra de moi ? »

Devant ces questions rhétoriques, le serveur préférait se taire, continuant sa vaisselle. Les danseuses, elles, avaient fini leur numéro. Elles quittèrent la scène dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Le calme qui s'installa suite à leur départ vola en éclat quelques instants plus tard quand un groupe de cinq énergumènes débarqua dans l'échoppe à grands renforts de rires sonores et de cris de joie.

\- Yeah ! Le voilà, le seul bar ouvert les amis ! Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » dit un homme vêtu d'une robe bleue à volants.

\- Trop chouette ! J'y croyais plus ! » répondit un grand homme avec de longues nattes blondes.

\- Junson maîtrise en matière de bar ! » rétorqua un troisième arborant un long manteau de fourrure vert.

\- Il sait toujours où en trouver un ! » surenchérit un type avec un chapeau fleuri.

\- Eh ouais ! » approuva le-dit Junson.

\- Toujours est-il qu'on est arrivés, mes choux ! Allons trinquer pour fêter ça ! » ajouta un petit homme avec une coupe afro violette.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le barman :

\- Cinq pintes, mon mignon, s'il te plaît ! » demanda le moins grand d'entre eux.

\- Ça marche. »

Pendant que le serveur s'affairait, l'homme aux cheveux mauves regarda Hajime. Et Hajime le regarda. Il était petit, certes, mais il dégageait une prestance folle. Sa tête était immense au regard du reste de son corps. Ses yeux maquillés le fixaient intensément. Il portait une jupe droite, courte et blanche et des santiags de la même couleur ainsi qu'une chemise hawaïenne dans les tons verts. Le tout était recouvert d'un long imperméable orange. Le jeune fuyard n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se sentit soudain ridicule dans son pantalon bordeaux, moulant, et essaya de se dissimuler grâce à son long manteau blanc cintré. Sa main gauche, elle, tenta, vainement de dissimuler les breloques qu'il avait accrochées à ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? J'adooooore ta tenue ! » dit l'homme à la grosse tête.

\- Ah bon ?! C'est vrai ? » demanda t-il, stupéfait.

\- Oh yeah ! Ça va aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femmes ! »

\- Oh… Merci… » dit le jeune homme ne sachant comment se comporter face à ce compliment.

En les observant, il avait eu subitement l'étrange impression de ne pas assez assumer sa féminité. Un comble après avoir passé tant d'années à se voir reprocher de trop le faire ! S'habiller ostensiblement en femme, en voyageant seul, représentait un risque qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre. Il avait alors fait un compromis en portant des vêtements d'hommes, mais ajustés de manière féminine, rendant son style très androgyne. L'homme à la chemise fleurie reprit :

\- C'est moi ou t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Boy ? »

\- Pourquoi p… pensez-vous que j… je ne vais pas bien, hein ? » répondit-il, hoquetant, toujours sous l'emprise des litres d'alcool ingurgités.

\- Pourquoi un petit chéri distingué et raffiné comme toi, viendrait se pochetronner seul et à pas d'heure, dans ce foutu boui-boui si ça allait ? »

\- Vous marquez un point. » admit-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui te chagrine, mon chou ? »

\- Je… »

\- Et voilà, cinq pintes ! » les interrompit le barman.

\- Merci mon chou ! Fiers Okama ! Allons engloutir cela ! Hé patron ? Ajoutez un verre pour mon ami ! Allez viens Lonely Boy ! Faut pas rester tout seul dans ces moments-là ! Viens avec nous ! »

\- Mais on ne se connaît même pas ! »

\- Pas encore, il est vrai. Mais si tu viens, cette vérité deviendra fausse ! » philosopha le type au chapeau à fleurs.

\- Pas faux ! Mais p… pas suffisant non plus. Je préfère être PRU-DENT» articula t-il abusivement, à la manière caractéristique des ivrognes.

\- Et si je te disais mon nom, ça te rassurerait ? On se connaîtrait un peu plus comme ça ! » proposa l'homme aux cheveux violets.

\- C'est un bon début, en effet. » concéda Hajime.

\- Je m'appelle Emporio Ivankov et toi ? »

\- Je m'appelle Ha… Je… Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais… Je… Je ne sais plus qui je suis… »

-Très bien, Lonely Heart, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu viens avec nous ! »

Incapable de protester davantage, il les suivit. Il s'installa avec les cinq hommes qui se présentèrent officiellement. Outre le petit Ivankov à la coupe afro, qui semblait être leur chef, et Junson, l'expert en trouvaille de bar en toutes circonstances et cuisinier de son état, il y avait également Paco. En complément de sa perruque blonde, il portait un chemisier rose, translucide, laissant entrevoir un débardeur noir. Une jupe plissée vert kaki lui couvrait les jambes jusqu'aux mollets. Il se présentait comme le mécanicien de l'équipe. A côté de lui se tenait Sahel, emmitouflé dans son manteau de fourrure vert pomme. Son long anorak dissimulait un tailleur dont les motifs fleuris orange vif et violets agressaient l'œil. Il était le traducteur de leur bande. Eimi au chapeau fleuri, était habillé d'une jupe en tulle bouffante jaune accompagnée d'un cache-cœur en imprimé zèbre. Il était l'infirmier de la troupe. Ils avaient tous les yeux, les lèvres et les joues maquillées et arboraient des bijoux aussi exubérants les uns que les autres.

\- Eh ben, voila ! Maintenant on peut trinquer entre amis ! » dit Junson en levant son verre pour illustrer son geste.

\- Ouais ! » reprirent ses acolytes en chœur.

\- Dis-nous, Lonely Boy, d'où viens-tu ? » demanda Paco.

\- Peu importe, je ne peux pas y retourner. » répondit-il, fataliste.

\- Souhaites-tu nous dire où tu te rends ? » le questionna à son tour Eimi.

\- Où mes pas me mèneront. » déclara-t-il implacable. Devant les mines déconfites de ses cinq compagnons, il précisa :

\- Disons que… je… je recommence à zéro. »

\- Tu pourrais venir à Kamabakka ! » proposa Junson. « Ton style ferait des ravages ! »

\- Qu… Quoi ? » bégaya Hajime.

\- Chez nous, tous les hommes s'habillent en femmes. » révéla Sahel sans détour.

\- C'est l'Okama Way ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Quelle chance ! » lâcha le fils déchu.

\- Alors, tu viens ? Embarque avec nous, tu verras bien ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! » se réjouit Paco.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je pourrais venir quelques temps, pour voir… » réfléchit-il à haute voix.

\- Lonely Boy vient avec nous ! » célébra Junson en levant son verre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » s'affola-t-il.

\- Tu veux pas venir explorer l'Okama Way? » l'intimida Sahel.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, non plus ! » paniqua t-il de plus belle.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? » demanda Ivankov, cette fois-ci, très sérieusement.

\- Etre moi. » répondit-il simplement.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te trouveras à Kamabakka, mais en tout cas, personne là-bas ne t'empêchera de te chercher. Je t'en donne ma parole.» conclut-il.

Cette phrase frappa l'esprit d'Hajime.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Merci beaucoup. » remercia t-il respectueusement en s'inclinant vers lui.

\- Levons nos verres à cette nouvelle amitié ! » proposa Eimi.

\- C'est l'heure d'un petit numéro surtout, non ? » suggéra Paco en désignant la scène du menton sous l'œil joyeux de ses camardes.

\- Euh…sans moi » tenta vainement le nouvel Okama.

\- Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ? » répliqua malicieusement Ivankov en l'emmenant avec lui.

En une fraction de seconde, Hajime se retrouva sur scène avec ses cinq compères. Ils le placèrent en bas de l'escalier. Junson, Paco, Sahel et Eimi improvisèrent une chorégraphie magistrale et rocambolesque qui permettait de camoufler la préparation de l'apothéose du spectacle : le chef se dirigeait vers les marches, dissimulé par ses partenaires. Le jeune homme se laissa emporter par leur fougue, mais redescendit brutalement sur terre quand il aperçut la silhouette qui les surplombait désormais du haut de la structure. Une très grande jeune femme aux courbes généreuses et harmonieuses se profilait. Elle arborait la même coiffure et les mêmes vêtements qu'Ivankov. Était-il possible que… ? Non, cela était impossible ! Mais ce regard, ce sourire, cette attitude… Elle lui ressemblait tant ! Et où était-il d'abord, lui ? Il avait disparu ?

La demoiselle commença à se trémousser tout en entamant, voluptueusement, sa progression. Une à une, tout en se déhanchant, elle descendit les marches en fixant intensément Hajime, qui encore une fois n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cerveau avait beau analyser la situation sous tous les angles, une seule conclusion s'imposait. Et elle fut confirmée quand Eimi et les autres scandèrent son nom : « Iva-san, Iva-san ! » Cette sublime femme aux courbes avantageuses et ce drôle de petit homme à la tête disproportionnée ne faisaient qu'un. Comment était-ce possible ? Devant son expression figée, les cinq Okama éclatèrent de rire. Cela sonna la fin de leur représentation. Ils descendirent de scène et tout en remplissant de nouveau leurs verres, Ivankov, dut faire face aux multiples questions du petit nouveau :

\- Vous êtes bien le même Ivankov que tout à l'heure ? Comment faites-vous cela ? Et aussi vite ? C'est temporaire ou… »

\- Oh la ! Oh la ! Lonely Boy, calme-toi ! Y'a trop de questions là ! Iva-san n'a même pas le temps de répondre ! » tenta de le canaliser Junson.

\- Je possède la capa… »

\- …la capacité fascinante du Horu Horu No Mi, grâce au fruit des Hormones qu'elle a mangé. Elle peut influer sur ces différentes molécules présentes dans le corps. Elle peut entre autres, changer le sexe des gens qu'elle touche. C'est notre faiseuse de miracles ! » s'enflamma exceptionnellement le sage Eimi.

\- C'est fabuleux ! » finit par murmurer Hajime, un émerveillement palpable dans la voix.

\- Oh ! Je défaille face à tant de passion ! » dit-elle en feignant de s'évanouir.

\- Iva-san ! » s'écrièrent les Okama en se ruant vers elle.

\- Je vous ai bien eu ! Ha ha ha ! » se gaussa la jeune femme.

\- On devrait le savoir, pourtant ! » répliqua Junson, rieur.

Hajime se demandait à quel point sa rencontre avec Ivankov était prédestinée. La providence l'avait placé sur son chemin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors qu'il était complètement perdu, elle lui montrait la voie qu'il espérait trouver. Il était sûr désormais de partir dans la bonne direction s'il la suivait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander comment bénéficier lui-même des avantages de ce don, Sahel reprit la parole :

\- Eh ! Lonely Boy ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras à Kamabakka ? »

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais appris un métier précis, mais… Mais, je sais lire, écrire, compter. J'ai appris à cuisiner, coudre, chanter et jouer de la musique. J'ai des connaissances géopolitiques et je sais me battre au sabre. Je maîtrise la botanique et mon professeur disait que je peignais fort bien. » énuméra Hajime, ragaillardi.

\- On t'a pas demandé ce que tu sais faire, mais ce que tu veux faire. » rectifia Sahel.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je voudrais bien me rendre utile, peut-être dans une auberge ? » proposa le nouvel arrivant.

\- On t'a pas demandé ce que tu voudrais bien faire, mais ce que tu veux faire » corrigea de nouveau Sahel.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. » demanda t-il, déboussolé.

\- A quoi tu veux occuper ta putain d'existence ?! » clarifia le linguiste.

\- Oh ! Ça ? Eh bien… Je dirais à être libre. Et à rendre le monde libre.» proclama t-il calmement.

\- Quel projet ambitieux, Monsieur Lonely Boy ! Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? » demanda Eimi.

\- Je sais pas vraiment encore, j'y réfléchis depuis peu. Mais il faudrait commencer par organiser un groupe, genre, résistance, vous voyez et… Et diffuser ses idées. Il faut organiser la lutte contre le pouvoir en place, ce pouvoir qui nous opprime avec des préceptes désuets et dénués de sens ! » s'emporta t-il.

\- Mais c'est qu'il cause bien quand il veut ! » railla Sahel.

\- Eh ! C'est pas parce que je suis bourré qu'il faut se foutre de moi ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! » s'indigna Hajime.

\- Mais pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Continue, ton idée m'intéresse… » reprit l'homme au tailleur.

\- Eh ben, une fois la résistance organisée, il faudra la doter de moyens de communication et d'intervention pour déstabiliser les responsables : sabotages, grèves, espionnages… Et peut être des actions plus… radicales, je ne sais pas encore. Tout peut être envisagé pour permettre au vent de la liberté de souffler et pour l'envoyer en pleine gueule de ses connards de dirigeants qui régissent nos vies comme ça les arrange sans se soucier de nous ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Tous, sauf Hajime. Rouge de honte, il réalisa qu'il avait probablement trop parlé. Ces hommes étaient peut-être à la solde du gouvernement mondial ? Non, impossible avec une telle façon de vivre ! Mais enfin pourquoi se moquaient-ils tous de lui ?

\- Son idée est plutôt bonne, non ? Qu'en penses-tu Iva-san ? » demanda Paco, taquin comme à son habitude.

\- C'est bien vrai ça ! C'est vraiment dommage que personne ne l'ai eue avant ! » ironisa Sahel.

\- Que vous êtes rudes avec Lonely Boy-kun ! » déplora Eimi.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous ne me dites pas ? » s'offensa le nouvel Okama, conscient de passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- Si je te disais que ça existe déjà mon chou, t'en penserais quoi ? » demanda Ivankov.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient raison de se jouer de lui. Quelle naïveté de sa part ! Evidemment qu'une telle organisation existait déjà ! La liberté n'allait pas l'attendre ! Très bien, il prendrait le train en route !

\- Que je veux en faire partie ! » répondit fermement Hajime.

\- Dis donc, tu te décides en un éclair, toi ! Ça, et ta drôle de cicatrice, ça me donne une idée ! Ton nouveau nom d'Okama, ce sera Inazuma ! » décréta leur chef.

\- Euh…Pourqu… Qu'est ce que… » bredouilla t-il.

Puis après un moment de silence, il reprit :

\- Pourquoi pas… I-na-zu-ma ! C'est très poétique en plus ! Merci Iva-san ! J'accepte ce nom avec plaisir ! » dit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau face à Ivankov.

Il renaissait. Ce nouveau nom était le symbole de sa résurrection. « Hajime », le premier, n'était plus. Seul existait Inazuma désormais.

\- Mon chou, à Kamabakka, nous sommes tous des sympathisants de l'armée révolutionnaire. Certains sont même plus que de simples sympathisants… » l'informa leur meneuse.

\- Certains y officient activement… si tu vois ce que je veux dire » compléta Paco.

\- D'autres la soutiennent de manière plus discrète » ajouta Eimi.

\- D'autres encore participent à son commandement » acheva Sahel en désignant Iva-san du menton.

\- Y appartenir, c'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir… Parfois on gagne, parfois on perd. » rappela Junson.

\- Mais on se bat sans relâche, pour la liberté, pour qu'elle profite à tous, et qu'elle se répande partout ! » déclara fièrement Paco.

\- Inazuma, souhaites-tu te battre à nos côtés ? » lui demanda Ivankov tout à coup d'une manière très solennelle.

Instantanément, un éclair le foudroya.

Ce nouveau nom lui allait effectivement à la perfection. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, une onde puissante ébranlait ses sens et ses résolutions.

Sa vue se troubla instantanément. Il ne distinguait plus les choses de manière normale. Les sons lui parvenaient désormais de manière étouffée, comme s'ils étaient en sourdine. Il sentit sa peau frémir, le hérissement de ses poils était méthodique et implacable. Le parfum de l'inconnu l'incommodait. Il saliva abondamment, le goût âpre d'une nausée le submergeait.

Ses récentes convictions étaient bousculées. Même s'il songeait à lutter avec acharnement contre l'oppression, il n'avait jamais envisagé le faire si vite ou en rejoignant un groupe déjà actif. Allait-il se risquer à rejoindre leur combat, avec toutes les conséquences envisageables ? Pour faire simple, acceptait-il de mettre sa vie dans la balance ?

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il commençait à perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il décida de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de l'apaiser. Quand ce fut fait, il constata que l'effervescence de son esprit avait cessé.

C'était simple, en fait. Le moment était de nouveau venu. Il fallait faire, encore, un choix fondamental : conserver égoïstement sa nouvelle liberté ou lutter pour qu'elle se propage sur chaque endroit du globe.

« On a toujours le choix. On est même la somme de ses choix » Cette phrase, une fois de plus, lui revint à l'esprit.

-Oui. Je souhaite que chaque être humain de cette planète puisse disposer de son existence comme il l'entend. »

Ils célébrèrent son adhésion à grand renfort d'alcool jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Quand celui-ci fut entièrement levé, ils quittèrent le bar après avoir réglé leur faramineuse note. En sortant, le jeune homme frissonna. Ivankov, lui tendit son manteau orange qu'il superposa sur le sien, immaculé. Celui de la déesse des Okama glissa pour ne plus tenir que par une épaule, alors qu'Inazuma se retournait pour contempler une dernière fois ce lieu désormais si particulier à ses yeux.

« La double voix ».

Sa double voix, d'homme et de femme.

Sa double voie, d'Okama et de révolutionnaire.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir remporter, dans ce cabaret, sa première victoire. Une victoire intime et personnelle. Une victoire, pour laquelle il avait trouvé les clefs en puisant dans sa dualité. Une victoire totale. Car, il était désormais la somme de ses choix.

-Euh ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Alors, euh… Vous vous êtes décidé ? Blanc ou rouge ? »

La voix du commerçant, chargée d'inquiétude en raison de son mutisme prolongé, ramena Inazuma à la réalité. Le regard malicieux, il répondit en souriant d'une voix espiègle :

\- « On est la somme de ses choix » paraît-il, alors, blanc ET rouge, s'il vous plaît. »


	2. Le reflet du passé

**Note :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi « La pièce de Huit » sur le Forum de Tous les périls. Le principe était de rédiger en deux semaines un OS sur un thème commun à tous les participants, à savoir « _Fantôme du passé_ » N'hésitez-pas à me contacter en MP pour plus de détails.

Le reflet du passé

_ Maintenant que nous avons trouvé tout ce dont nous avions besoin, je vais essayer de dénicher un mercier avant de repartir. J'aurais besoin de quelques tissus » déclara la jeune femme à voix basse.

_ Je dois aussi aller voir de mon côté. Il me faut encore des équipements particuliers pour requinquer le Wind Granma » l'informa en chuchotant Paco, le mécanicien en robe à volants jaunes.

_ Quant à moi, signala Eiimi sous son chapeau à plumes, je dois dégoter une officine pour trouver les ingrédients de mes onguents»

_ Sahel m'a chargé de trouver certains ouvrages. Et je dois aussi acheter des nouveaux plants pour le potager » glissa Gota tout bas, munis de bottes en caoutchouc à fleurs, en bon jardinier qu'il était.

_ Et bien séparons-nous un moment pour faire nos emplettes et retrouvons-nous dans deux heures ici même, murmura Junson. Ce restaurant a l'air très agréable ! Nous pourrions y manger un bout avant de reprendre la mer » proposa le cuisinier, l'eau à la bouche.

_ N'oublie pas que tu as promis de me coudre une ravissante jupe portefeuille avec du tissu rouge satiné ! » rappela Paco à son amie qui s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si je trouve la bonne étoffe, tu l'auras demain soir »

_ C'EST L'OOOO… » commencèrent-ils à déclamer en chœur.

_ Chuuuuuuuut ! » intima-t-elle.

_ kamaaaa way… finirent-ils dans un souffle. Pardon ! Excuse-nous ! On s'est laissé emporter ! » chuchotèrent-ils à l'unisson dans la seconde qui suivait.

_ Nous nous appliquons pour réussir notre mission, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident » confirma Eiimi.

_ Mais, tu es vraiment une créatrice incroyable ! C'est dur de se contenir quand on parle de ton art !» se justifia Paco du bout des lèvres, contenant visiblement son envie de célébrer les aptitudes manuelles de sa camarade de manière bien plus démonstrative.

_ Merci pour ce compliment, acquiesça-t-elle. Cependant mes capacités ne méritent pas autant de distinctions »

_ Bien sûr que si ! Quand tu nous sublimes grâce à tes talents de couturière, on ne peut qu'avoir envie de scander ce refrain ! Tu es l'idole de la mode des Okamas ! Fashion Staaaa….! » commença à s'échauffer Junson.

_ Fash …! » reprit le mécanicien, galvanisé à son tour par le discours du cuisinier.

Mais ils déchantèrent tous deux immédiatement quand ils croisèrent le regard de la star en question. Gota, apeuré, préféra hocher vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation afin de marquer sa solidarité avec ses deux complices, tout en restant silencieux, évitant ainsi de contrarier celle qui les regardait sévèrement.

_ Mon nom est Inazuma, nom d'un dé à coudre ! »

_ On s'est encore emporté ! » lui répondirent les deux coupables en s'inclinant.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là. Vous pouvez vous redresser »

_ N'en veut pas à ces pauvres âmes, elles sont en perdition quand notre Déesse n'est pas dans les parages pour les guider » se désola Eiimi.

_ Je suis incapable de leur en vouloir plus de trente secondes… Sur ce, à toute à l'heure. Et soyez discrets. Pour Kamabakka »

_ Nous serons infaillibles » promit l'infirmier.

_ Compte sur nous » attesta Junson.

_ La discrétion incarnée » renchérit Paco.

_ Hum ! » adhéra le jardinier.

Depuis que le quartier général de l'Armée Révolutionnaire à Baltigo avait été détruit, une importante partie du contingent de rebelles avait élu domicile sur leur île paradisiaque. Les traditionnels ravitaillements à Nakajima ne suffisaient plus à alimenter l'ensemble des résidents. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'une augmentation significative de leurs achats attire l'attention de qui que ce soit sur la soudaine surpopulation de Kamabakka. C'est ainsi qu'il fut décider que des petits groupes de volontaires chercheraient de nouveaux fournisseurs pour les besoins des soldats de Dragon. Ils évolueraient en dehors de leur zone habituelle, tout en dissimulant leur identité, au cas où leurs requêtes mettraient la puce à l'oreille de certains marchands en manque de reconnaissance gouvernementale. Si chacun des éclaireurs du jour avaient insisté pour garder un élément de style - un Okama reste un Okama - ils avaient tous joué le jeu de la dissimulation, elle y compris. Ils étaient, en effet, bien trop conscients des enjeux mis en balance : s'ils étaient repérés, c'est leur Eden qui était menacé. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Elle avait donc choisi d'adopter son apparence féminine pour ces missions de repérage. En effet, lors de la majorité des combats qu'elle avait menés pour les rebelles, elle exposait son corps d'homme. Inazuma était donc moins reconnaissable avec ses attributs féminins. Afin de rendre plus complexe son identification, elle avait relevé ses cheveux bicolores en chignon et les avait camouflés sous un chapeau en osier aux bords larges. Elle portait une robe bleu marine, longue mais légère, à bretelles fines et au décolleté raisonnable, ornée d'une cocarde jaune relevant la finesse de sa taille. Une étole orangée venait compléter sa tenue simple, qui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor de cette modeste île.

Si adapter sa garde-robe avait été, finalement, assez facile, parler moins fort s'avérait, de toute évidence pour ses compagnons, bien plus compliqué. Tout comme arrêter d'utiliser des surnoms ridicules. C'était une vraie manie de leur chef qui déteignait souvent sur ses acolytes, au grand dam de la jeune femme.

C'était pourtant simple. Elle s'appelait Inazuma. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la nomme autrement, car depuis qu'elle s'appelait ainsi, elle savait qui elle était : homme et femme à la fois. Et révolutionnaire dans tous les cas.

Le marché de la petite capitale était un des plus agréables qu'elle avait pu arpenter. Les fromagers, les vendeurs de primeurs, les bouchers ou poissonniers, les boulangers proposaient des produits de qualité à des prix très corrects. Ses artisans étaient apparemment très réputés. Les souffleurs de verre et les savonniers semblaient particulièrement prisés. Ces spécificités donnaient au lieu une atmosphère humble et sereine qu'Inazuma appréciait à sa juste valeur. Mais, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à explorer l'endroit seule, la jeune femme avait également remarqué que les merciers étaient des artistes hautement qualifiés. Leurs dentelles étaient particulièrement remarquables. Les motifs étaient somptueux, méticuleusement entrelacés avec finesse et goût. Cette foire exhalait sa passion secrète pour ce tissu et ce fait eut raison de son habituelle retenue. Elle voulait rapporter chez elle des montagnes d'échantillons de ces merveilles afin de sublimer ses créations.

En flânant à la recherche d'étoffes épatantes, elle s'arrêta près d'un stand où une vieille dame, tellement petite qu'on l'apercevait à peine derrière son étalage, proposait de magnifiques nœuds papillons rehaussés d'une véritable splendeur dentelée. Si elle avait pris l'habitude de confectionner ses propres vêtements et une partie de ceux de ses Okamas, elle savait reconnaître le travail de qualité. Et ici, il était clairement au rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle essayait un modèle au motif symétrique et élégant, elle demanda à la commerçante :

_ Excusez-moi, madame, auriez-vous un miroir pour que je vérifie si ce nœud me va bien ? »

_ Il est pour vous ? Je pensais que vous vouliez faire un cadeau à l'élu de votre cœur ! Tenez, voici ! Celui-ci est très original, c'est un motif rare que je ne produis pas souvent »

_ J'aime beaucoup sa sobriété, en effet. Mais je pense que je vais en essayer plusieurs avant de me décider, si cela ne vous gêne pas »

_ Pas du tout ! N'hésitez pas ! Je vous laisse réfléchir tranquillement. Je vais voir ce monsieur qui semble avoir besoin de mes conseils. Faites-moi signe en cas de besoin » indiqua la petite mamie dans un sourire.

Inazuma lui en adressa un également. Puis, elle examina le nœud-papillon dans la glace que lui avait prêté la vendeuse. En allongeant le bras, afin vérifier tous les points de vue, elle discerna, à un stand, dans son dos, le profil d'une jeune femme qui la pétrifia. Ses traits se figèrent. Son corps entier s'immobilisa si nettement qu'elle pensa que son cœur s'était arrêté également. Elle crut flancher, mais sa main gauche, qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais lâcher ce qu'elle tenait - que ce soit un verre de vin ou un miroir - s'agrippa au manche de celui-ci avec une telle intensité que la douleur qu'elle finit par ressentir aux doigts la sortit de sa stupéfaction. Ses jointures avaient blanchi. Elle-même était livide.

Ce miroir reflétait un spectre de son enfance.

Son passé…

Sa chimère.

Une ombre enchainée et silencieuse.

Un cauchemar oppressant et impitoyable.

Un fantôme froid et distant.

Mais, près d'elle dans ces ténèbres, il y avait toujours eu une lueur.

Une lueur d'espoir.

Apaisante.

Douce et chaleureuse.

Tout comme l'image qu'elle contemplait à cet instant.

Cette lueur, baignée par les rayons du soleil et la grâce des années, était devenue éclatante.

Cependant, ce visage la déroutait tout autant qu'elle la rassurait : il était familier et inconnu à la fois.

Le port de tête était toujours aussi noble qu'autrefois, mais le visage légèrement rond dont elle se souvenait s'était affiné. Les cheveux châtains avaient indubitablement poussé et formaient une cascade soyeuse retenue par un simple ruban blanc. Ils venaient parfois gêner la jeune femme en s'invitant devant ses grands yeux marron clair magnifiés par un discret maquillage. Les lèvres, bien plus vives qu'auparavant, s'étiraient alors dans un sourire gracieux et ses doigts fins venaient remettre les rebelles en place.

La révolutionnaire déposa un billet sur l'étal de la grand-mère. Elle se retourna et traversa l'allée qui la séparait de cette apparition de plus en plus tangible. Elle se plaça près de sa cible et commença à s'intéresser aux divers plats proposées par deux hommes assez jeunes mais visiblement très doués :

_ Maman, je peux goûter une de leur crevette à l'ail, s'il te plait ? L'odeur est trop appétissante ! »

_ C'est bien vrai ! Je commence à avoir faim, moi aussi. Tu veux bien nous en prendre trois, mon grand ? On pourra aller s'installer sur les tables là-bas, pour grignoter. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_ Je suis partant ! » répondit l'enfant, plus que ravi.

_ Parfait ! Oh ! Et prends-nous une boisson aussi. Tiens, voilà l'argent. Recompte bien la monnaie. Et soit poli ! »

_ Oui Maman ! »

Le gamin passa la commande sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Il respecta les recommandations maternelles à la perfection et fut chaudement félicité. Visiblement impatient, il enfourna d'emblée une bouchée de nourriture encore fumante :

_ Hajime ! Glouton ! Fais attention à toi, tu vas te brûler ! »

_ Pardon maman, mais cha à l'air trop bon ! Che peux pas attendre ! » répondit le gamin, la bouche pleine. Il mastiqua puis avala le morceau avant de conclure, réjouit :

_ Hmmmmm, elles sont presque aussi bonnes que celles de Mamie ! »

_ Gourmand va ! Aller, viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas » proposa sa mère en désignant du menton l'aire de pique-nique environnante.

En un éclair, l'agent infiltrée sut qu'elle devait saisir l'insaisissable.

Là, tout de suite.

Elle se planta face au gamin et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur :

_ Ces crevettes à l'ail sont si bonnes que ça, mon bonhomme ? C'est aussi mon plat préféré, alors tu me donnes très envie d'essayer celles-ci ! »

_ Oh oui Madame ! Maman dit toujours que si ça sent bon, c'est un bon indice ! Et on s'est pas trompé ! »

_ Je n'en doute pas ! »

Inazuma releva la tête en direction de la mère du jeune garçon et cette dernière sut qui était devant elle.

_ Hajime… » murmura cette dernière en faisant tomber le sac qu'elle tenait à la main sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Oui maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son fils en se tournant vers elle, persuadé qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

_ Tenez, vous avez perdu votre paquet » réagit l'espionne tout en lui tendant ses affaires.

_ Oh ! Euh… M... Merci »

Elle ne quitta pas Inazuma des yeux pendant que cette dernière se relevait. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin face à face, elles passèrent de longues secondes à s'examiner en silence. Le même visage en forme de cœur aux contours doux, le même menton légèrement pointu. Les mêmes yeux en amande, verts chez l'une, marron chez l'autre. Le même nez long et fin et les mêmes pommettes discrètes. La même bouche fine, de deux nuances différentes, rosé ou grenat.

Les deux sœurs se retrouvaient enfin, mais elles ne pouvaient s'étreindre comme le ferait les membres d'une famille depuis trop longtemps séparés. Elles ne pouvaient pas agir comme elles l'auraient souhaité. Sa sœur était toujours coincée dans la prison qu'elle avait fuit et elle-même devait garder sa vie secrète. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot, elles se comprirent.

Mais toutes deux refusaient de manquer cette occasion sans pareil d'échanger quelques précieux mots.

_ Tu voulais me dire quoi, maman ? »

_ Euh… Et si on prenait aussi des beignets, pour le dessert ? »

_ Je crois bien que j'en ai vu aux fraises… On peut en prendre pour Ichigo et Miharu, s'il te plait ? »

_ C'est très gentil de penser à tes cousins. N'oublions pas ton oncle et ta tante. Et puis Papi et Mamie. Et ton père. Aller, j'en prends un pour tout le monde ! »

_ Oh ouais ! »

Sa sœur reprit place derrière elle, dans la file d'attente pour commander.

_ Une brochette de crevette s'il vous plait, demanda Inazuma. Votre fils m'a donné très envie d'y goûter. Il est vraiment adorable »

_ Merci beaucoup. Vous avez des enfants vous-mêmes ? »

_ Oh ! Non, mon métier me prend trop de temps pour l'instant. C'est très intense mais tellement enrichissant ! »

_ L'important c'est de faire ce qui nous tient à cœur. Il n'y a que ça qui peut nous rendre pleinement heureux. Moi, par exemple, quand j'ai un peu de temps libre, je peins des estampes. Je ne suis pas très douée, mais cela me détend. Mon mari les aime bien et il les expose dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet médical » glissa subtilement la jeune épouse.

_ C'est rassurant d'être soutenue par ceux qu'on aime. Et qu'aimez-vous peindre le plus ? »

_ Des paysages essentiellement. Je voudrais neuf beignets aux fraises s'il vous plait. Et vous, comment aimez-vous occuper votre temps libre ? »

_ En ce moment, j'ai un gros projet professionnel, qui ne me laisse malheureusement que peu de temps pour mes loisirs. Quand j'ai un peu de répit, j'adore me détendre en faisant de la couture pour mes amis et moi-même. Et j'aime beaucoup l'œnologie. »

_ J'avoue ne pas trop m'y connaître en vin. Mais, j'aime coudre également. Vous réalisez vos propres vêtements, n'est ce pas ? Permettez-moi de vous complimenter, cette robe est magnifique ! Vos camarades doivent être ravis de bénéficier de vos talents ! »

_ Merci, votre compliment me va droit au cœur. Mes compagnons adorent, en effet, me faire des requêtes vestimentaires. Elles sont parfois un peu saugrenues, voire franchement décalées, mais je pense qu'il est important de pouvoir s'habiller en accord avec ce que l'on est »

Un des cuisiniers tendit à Inazuma sa brochette en lui réclamant la somme prévue :

_ Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je n'ai pas de monnaie »

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse pour en récupérer, sa sœur reprit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ C'est important de vivre en accord avec soi-même »

_ Je le pense aussi, même s'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices innommables pour cela »

_ L'important c'est d'être heureux. Haj… »

Alors que le vendeur était revenu et tendait sa monnaie à Inazuma par-dessus le bras de son collègue qui servait les beignets de sa sœur, la jeune révolutionnaire en profita pour heurter légèrement le sac de sucreries, qui chuta ainsi qu'une partie des pièces rendues. Comme elles s'accroupissaient toutes deux pour ramasser leurs effets sous les excuses des deux commerçants, les bords du chapeau en osier les dissimulèrent quelques instants.

Inazuma se pencha vers l'oreille de sa sœur :

_ Merci de l'avoir appeler Hajime. C'est un honneur… Il est radieux. Tout comme sa mère. Tu as toujours été mon rayon de soleil, Hana »

_ Haj… »

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse de prononcer ce nom, sa sœur s'était évaporée.

Si Inazuma n'avait en rien provoqué cette apparition, elle voulait contrôler la dissipation du phénomène et y mettre fin d'elle-même, avant de perdre toute maîtrise. Rien ne serait pire pour elle que de se laisser guider par ses sentiments et de tout raconter à sa sœur. Leur rencontre fortuite lui avait déjà tant donné ! Quelques minutes inespérée en sa compagnie et la voilà tatie. Trois fois ! Haruto devait donc bien se porter également. Sa sœur et son frère semblaient tous deux avoir épousé de bonnes personnes. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de renseignements sur leurs parents. Elle aurait bien voulu connaître la réaction de leur père quand Hana a annoncé le prénom qu'elle donnait à son fils. Il a dut se sentir foudroyé.

Chacun son tour.

L'espionne ralentit la cadence. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa sœur, elle marchait vite, afin de mettre le plus de distance derrière elle et de ne pas être tentée de retourner sur ces pas. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas faire d'impairs. Elle se recentra sur les tissus dont elle avait besoin et réalisa qu'elle avait toujours à la main le nœud papillon et le miroir de la mamie. La glace n'était sans doute pas à vendre. Elle espéra avoir mis assez d'argent sur le comptoir.

La couturière trouva des commerçants qui purent lui fournir de splendides tissus dont un satin carmin qui ravirait sans doute Paco. Elle acheta également un grand nombre de rubans de dentelle, de tous styles et de toutes tailles, afin d'embellir ses tenues une fois rentrée. Une fois ses achats terminés, elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous convenu avec ses camarades.

En arrivant au restaurant, elle les repéra assez vite :

_ Agiter comme ça les bras, ce n'est pas vraiment la définition de la discrétion » releva la révolutionnaire.

_ Pardonne-nous Ina chan, mais on a été super discrets tout le temps ! Tu peux nous croire ! » témoigna Paco.

_ Je l'atteste, nous n'avons provoqué aucun raffut ! » garantit Eiimi, solennel.

_ Nous avons fait très attention ! » s'émut Junson, la larme à l'œil, devant tant d'efforts conjoints.

_ Tu as pu trouvé de quoi confectionner ma jupe ? » demanda le mécanicien, fébrile.

_ Que penses-tu de ce tissu ? »

_ Il est resplendissant, chatoyant, irisant ! Il est magnifique ! IL EST …

_ Chuuuuuuuut » lui rappelèrent-ils tous.

_ Il est parfait ! » conclut finalement son ami, enchanté.

_ Je vois que tu as fait d'autres trouvailles, Ina chan. Quel magnifique nœud papillon ! » complimenta Eiimi.

_ Merci, j'aime beaucoup sa dentelle »

_ Et quel magnifique miroir ! » renchérit Junson.

_ Oui, je trouve aussi. Le soleil s'y reflète à merveille… »


End file.
